El Tiempo no es un Problema
by Angelina-Black-Meyer
Summary: Jacob y Edward son mejores amigos, y hermanos del alma. toda una infancia juntos. Pero que pasa cuando el mundo de lo sobrenatiral los invade. El tiempo pasa,conocen a sus amadas,y las diferencias no son un problema.
1. Chapter 1

**El Tiempo No Es Un Problema**

**Capítulo 1:**

** En 1935: **

Yo estaba en la playa de La Push, agachado entre las rocas frente al mar, observando unos peces que habían quedado atrapados en un pequeño estanque de no mas de cincuenta centímetros de profundidad, que había formado el mismo Océano.

Vi mi reflejo en el agua, era el de un niño pequeño de seis años, con ojos verdes y cabello claro y desordenado.

— Debo estar soñando— me dije a mi mismo, sabiendo que esto ya había pasado en **1924**. también sabia que iba a ocurrir ahora, pero no pude evitarlo.

Alguien gritó "Edward", y me empujo al pequeño estanque.

— Ah!! JACOB!! —le grite a mi amigo mientras el se destornillaba de la risa—¡Enano maldito!

— ¡Caíste de nuevo Eddy!

— ¡Ja! No, tú me empujaste —salí del agua todo mojado— ¡ahora veras cuando te atrape Jake! —le dije fingiendo una risa macabra.

Lo empecé a corretear por toda la arena, y como yo era mas rápido, no me costo alcanzarle. Me le arroje encima.

— ¡Ahh! Jajá jajá... —le estaba haciendo cosquilla—¡no! Basta, basta... no pu...no puedo respirar—dijo entre risas y jadeos.

— No volverás a molestar ¿verdad Jacob bebé?

— No... jajá jajá.... no soy bebe...

Entonces un ardor irremediable y mortífero comenzó a quemar mi corazón. Ahora lo recordaba, yo no estaba durmiendo, estaba sufriendo, y agonizando.

Grite desgarrando mi garganta por la desesperación que me infringía ese fuego que recorría mis venas. Se fue intensificando hasta acumular toda su energía en mi pecho, y se extendió hacia todo mi cuerpo hasta las puntas lentamente, aun mas caliente, aun mas doloroso. Prefería morir antes que seguir sufriendo.

Entonces desapareció, sin dejar mas rastros que el recuerdo. Pude recuperar mis otros sentidos, mi oído, mi olfato, la vista. Todos funcionaban a la perfección, inclusive se habían agudizado en un cien por ciento. Mucho mejor que antes, _Antes..._ pensé, me pare rápidamente provocando que tres personas se volvieran a mí y me rodearan.

Una mujer de una belleza inhumana, de gestos cálidos y cariñosos me sonrió para tranquilizarme, me tomo los hombros con suavidad.

— Bienvenido Edward— _que voz tan angelical._Pense

— Entonces ¿es cierto todo lo que me dijeron? ¿lo de los... vampiros? — mi voz había cambiado, ahora era mucho mas atractiva. Recordé lo que me habían contado mientras agonizaba, y luego había empezado a delirar con Jacob mi amigo de la infancia— ¿no podré acercarme nunca más a Jac... a los humanos?

— No, lo lamento, pero ya te hemos explicado, que no, al menos por un año— me contesto el rubio alto.

— Pero yo los he visto a ustedes con humanos, cuando yo aún lo era.

— Eso es porque somos diferentes, tenemos autocontrol, tal es así, que somos "vegetarianos" —rieron los tres— chiste interno, no nos alimentamos de humanos, bebemos sangre animal. Ya sabes, vendaos,...

— ¡Osos! —grito el grandulón— mi favorito, tienes que probarlos veras es...

— Emmett, luego será hora de divertirse, primero él debe hacer la elección.— corto la mujer.

— ¿Qué elección?

— Seguir nuestra dieta y normas, que son un tanto pacifistas, o ser un nómada que se las arregla con sus medios, y ser... bueno ya debes suponer... las películas y... —la bella mujer vacilaba.

— Un acecino—le espete fríamente— claro que no quiero eso, no seré un monstruo.

**En el 2009: **

Allí venia de nuevo, cantando y saltando para variar, seguro a insistir para que nos fuéramos. Yo estaba en mi "suite" en el hotel "Sheraton", un lujo innecesario. Alice mi hermana melliza venia por el pasillo, danzando. Como no iba a oírla.

— No Alice, aun no estoy lista—susurre, ella podía oírme también, hastiada por su fastidiosa insistencia—en diez segundos lo estaré.

— Lo sé, siempre lo sé. — entró y se apoyó en la puerta observándome ansiosa. Era hermosa, ¿como no?, un poco mas baja que yo, con un cabello castaño y corto, y unos ojos, que antes eran color chocolate, ahora eran de un ámbar intenso. Igual que los míos y los de Rose, nuestra hermana mayor.

Empecé a seleccionar libros y CDs., mis pertenencias más preciadas, pero ¿cuales llevar? No podía llevarlos todos, esto no era un viaje de mudanza, era para recorrer el mundo.

— No puedes cargar con todo Bella.

— Ya lo se Alice, pero claro, tú si puedes llevar kilos y kilos de ropa ¿no? — ella era una fanática de la moda.

— Sí. Sobre todo porque me encargo de Rosalie y tú.

— ¡Oh que injusto! Además acá no tengo ni la mitad de mi colección completa. El resto se que do en Canadá en ese pueblucho— que esta nublado de por vida, la gente no debía vernos brillar cuando el sol tocaba nuestra piel, nosotras no éramos precisamente normales.

— Mmm... adelante Carlisle— él no estaba ni cerca, pero a ella le encantaba fanfarronear su capacidad de ver el futuro.

Emití un gruñido para hacer ver mi idiotez. No quería irme de Miami. Era la ciudad más divertida en la que había estado, sobre todo de noche.

Mis dos hermanas y yo salíamos a bailar a las fiestas mas exclusivas y rompíamos corazones por doquier, las tres éramos bellísimas, pero la mas hermosa era Rose. Atractivas hasta en lo mas ínfimo.

Y de día disfrutábamos de una playa privada, nosotras solas, con Carlisle claro.

— Bella, ya veras que será divertido, también saldremos por las noches, se lo mucho que te gusta bailar— me intentaba convencer mi hermana.

— Si no vas será una pena, no sabes de lo que te pierdes. —dijo Carlisle al entrar— el mundo esta lleno de misterios y cosas interesantes para aprender Bella. Créeme. Ese es uno de los motivos por los que me gusta ser eterno, el tiempo no es un problema.

Él y sus sabias palabras, era un gran tutor, no era mi padre biológico, pero se acercaba mucho a lo que un padre debía ser.

Nuestros padres habían muerto hacia dos años, en un accidente de autos, en el que mis hermanas y yo habíamos sufrido grandes daños, estábamos en terapia intensiva. Yo era la de peor estado, estaba a punto de morir, convulsionaba y tenia un frente de paro cardiorrespiratorio, cuando un dolor aun mayor, una quemazón, comenzó. Era mejor no recordarlo.

Carlisle Cullen, el doctor que nos salvo en el hospital de Phoenix, ahora cuidaba de nosotras, cumpliendo su anhelo de ser padre. Los cuatro éramos felices.

Después de ocho meses ellas y yo, podíamos controlar nuestros instintos asesinos y privarnos de la tentación. Terminamos la secundaria, estudiamos, en Canadá. Nos rodeamos de humanos, sin problemas, pues no éramos vampiros normales, no nuestra familia, bebíamos sangre animal, solo para mantenernos satisfechos.

Ahora estábamos finalizando las vacaciones, y emprenderíamos un viaje para aprender de otras culturas y sus idiomas, idea de Carlisle. Ya no podíamos volver a Canadá, notarían que no cambiábamos físicamente con el paso de los años.

Este sería un viaje de tres meses nada más, así como nos movamos rápido, también aprendíamos rápido. Que lindo es ser vampiro, a veces. Mientras tanto Carlisle se encargaría de la construcción y mudanza de la nueva casa, en un pueblo desabrido y lluvioso, Forks, en USA.


	2. Chapter 2

**En 1935:**

Acababa de cazar por primera vez, probar la sangre de un venado, aniquilado por mis propias manos, me había calmado el ardor de mi garganta. Yo estaba todo sucio, tenía un aspecto salvaje, cualquiera que me viera saldría corriendo.

— ¿Qué te pareció Eddy? — pregunto el grandulón llamado Emmett.

— Creo que está bien, no puedo compararlo con nada, pero ha sido satisfactorio.

— Si que lo es y cuando pruebes los osos Eddy...

— Te importaría no llamarme Eddy, así me llamaba Jac... una persona que quiero mucho, y que la he perdido para siempre.

— Ah, ya veo, creo que se quien es... ¿Será tu novia Jacob quizás? —Emmett se estaba burlando cruelmente.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabes...? ¡no te atrevas a burlarte de él!

— Pero si yo no me he burlado de el, solo te estoy diciendo que...

— ¡Emmett ya basta! Noto que se esta poniendo agresivo, y no querrás enfrentar a un Neófito— lo reprimió Jasper, el podía manipular y percibir el estado de ánimo de la gente.

— ¡Él no es mi novia Emmett es mi mejor amigo! ... O al menos lo era antes de que me llamara y... —no pude continuar, la tristeza en mi voz era muy notoria.

— ¿Y que Edward? —Esme me abrazaba por los hombros para reconfortarme tal como una madre haría.

— Yo no puedo entenderlo aún, ¿por qué me diría que me quiere lejos de él, que me odia, que no me desea más en su viada? Esme nos criamos juntos, uno para el otro siempre, hubo una época en que yo no viví en La Push, me habían adoptado, pero sin embargo seguimos en contacto, y cuando mis padres adoptivos murieron en un accidente yo volví a La Push, y mi amistad seguía ilesa con Jake. —balbusee rapidamente, tenia una angustia muy reprimida, y no sabía por que, pero necesitaba llorar, a pesar de no poder hacerlo por mi condición vampirica.

— Edward quieres llamarlo, no puedes verlo, pero si hablar con él.

— Si. Pero mañana, ahora quiero pensar.

Llegamos a la casa que tenían mi nueva familia en Forks, era amplia y hermosa. Estaba muy bien escondida en el bosque. Después de que me indicaran cual era mi nueva habitación me subí al techo a través de la ventana, (que ágil que era ahora), y me senté en él.

Allí me quede contemplando el lejano amanecer que se aproximaba.

**Flash back**

**— ¡Jacob! Que bueno que viniste a visitarme. — tenía que decírselo, antes de que empezara a llorar, y no me importaba, tenia siete años y lloraría aunque tuviera cuarenta.**

**— Si, también vine con papá. ¿pero qué te ocurre Eddy estas triste?**

**— Si, es que me adoptaron Jacob.**

**— Pero eso es grandioso es lo que siempre quisiste ¿o no?**

**— Si, pero ellos viven en Florida, y nos mudaremos allá y no te veré nunca más. — no pude contenerme mas y empecé a llorar, mi amigo, más que amigo, él era como mi hermano, por más que Billy no fuera mi padre, ellos eran mi verdadera familia. Jacob me abrazo fuertemente y empezó a llorar también.**

**— Chicos no se hagan drama, Jake te prometo que iremos a visitarlo siempre que podamos— el papá de Jake se habia acercado a nosotros.**

**— ¡NO ME MIENTAS! ¡TAMBIEN DIJISTE QUE LO ADOPTARIAS Y SERIAMOS UNA FAMILIA! ¡AHORA HE PERDIDO A MI AMIGO! ¡MI HERMANO!**

**Fin Flash back**

Era verdad, Billy siempre habia estado intentando adoptarnos, pero en ese entonces éramos muy chicos para entender porque el juez no habia dado el permiso. Billy si bien era un excelente padre, era viudo, y no podía, por ley cuidar de mí.

Pero él si habia cumplido su promesa, todos los veranos Jake venia a casa unas semanas, y en el invierno yo iba a su casa, mis segundos padres entendían mi amistad con La Push. Hasta que cumplí once años y ocurrió de nuevo, un accidente de autos catastrófico.

**Flash back**

**Yo estaba en el hospital, solo, ya no me quedaba nada. Entonces unas pequeñas manos tomaron la mía y me dijeron que ya nunca me dejaría ir.**

**—Eddy, Papá consiguió la autorización, podrás venir a vivir con migo—yo lloraba silenciosamente, estaba muy débil como par emitir sonido alguno, apreté su mano y le sonreí. —ahora seremos una familia.**

**Fin Flash back**

Fue fantástico después de eso, no me costo recuperar la felicidad, ellos eran con quienes siempre quise vivir.

Cuando ambos teníamos dieciséis años nos mudamos a un departamento en Forks a quince kilómetros de casa. Íbamos a el instituto de ese pueblo, era mejor que el de La Push, ya nos manejábamos solos en la vida, éramos un gran equipo, y teníamos grandes amistades. Claro que pasábamos la mayoría de los fines de semana en casa de Billy.

Pero ahora todo habia cambiado. Y no sabía porque.

**Flash back**

**— Mira Jacob —le decía a mi amigo, que había crecido de golpe en las ultimas semanas, ya llegaba a los dos metros y estaba muy musculoso. Deambulábamos por el centro de Forks— forasteros. —y señale a tres personas que no vivían allí.**

**— No son de acá, quizás están de visitas.**

**— No creo, quien querría vivir en un lugar tan sobrio... nadie.**

**— Bueno, nosotros lo hacemos, La Push es aún más sobrio.**

**Los nuevos nos miraron y observaron a Jacob con una mirada inescrutable. Los dos muchachos de entre dieciocho y veinte años eran altos uno rubio y buen mozo y el otro con cabello corto y oscuro, era muy corpulento y apuesto también. La mujer que los acompañaba parecía de veintiséis años y era bellísima, con un porte de modelo. Los tres eran parecidos, ojos de un dorado intenso, y pálidos, muy pálidos, con ojeras. En La Push se corría el rumor de que unos "Nuevos" vivían el Forks, y que eran tres raros hermanos. Seguramente eran ellos.**

**Seguimos caminando y hablando de lo que a nuestros amigos les pasaba últimamente.**

**— Edward—yo lo mire para demostrare que le prestaba atención, el estaba preocupado, irritado. —este fin de semana, tu te quedaste estudiando en Forks, los chicos, Sam, Embry, Quil, los tres estaban raros, y me miraban raro, también no se me acercaron, como si yo les hubiese hecho algo malo.**

**— ¿Pero tu no les has hecho nada verdad?**

**— Claro que no. Y lo peor es que cuando me acerqué a saludarlos ellos se fueron apresurados.**

**— ¿Le dijiste a Billy?**

**— Si, y papá no ayudó nada, dice que es asunto de ellos seguramente y que no pensara que fuera nada malo.**

**— Los defiende entonces...**

**— Si, y dice que no lo este molestando con esas boberías de paranoico, porque el tiene que pensar en una decisión difícil que tomar.**

**— Que raro, el nunca fue así.— Llegamos a casa, y nuestro telefono, uno de los únicos pr la zona por cierto, comenzó a sonar. Jacob contestó entusiasmado.**

**— ¿Hola? ... Oh ¿qué pasa papá?... si estoy con él... ¿qué, porqué?... pero vivimos acá, y además...¿mudarnos, y por qué?... ¿por qué no puedes decirlo, otra vez a La Push?...si nos agrada... pero...esta bien, Ed papá quiere decirte algo. — tome el celular y escuche: **

**"Edward, hijo, trae a Jacob de la oreja si es necesario. Pero ya no pueden vivir allá, ya no más."**

**— ¡Cortó!— le dije a Jake sorprendido.**

**— ¡Está loco! ¿Por que dice que no es seguro?**

**— No se Jake, pero algo me da la sensación de que sabe lo que dice, y creo que debemos hacerle caso.**

**— ¿O sea que estas de acuerdo en que volvamos a casa?**

**— Si, quizás podemos tener otro departamento allá, no es necesario que abandonemos nuestro estilo de vida.**

**Volvimos a La Push. Y al dia siguiente alquilamos un departamento, y dejamos allí toda la mudanza, antes de ir a ver a Billy.**

**— ¿Para que rayos quieres que vivamos acá? Tanto que insististe en que el Instituto de Forks era mejor. —gritó Jacob a su padre cuando llegamos a su casa.**

**— No se trata de eso, esto es distinto.**

**— Jake escuchémosle haber que ocurre realmente, se más paciente.**

**— Lo lamento Edward pero no debes saber de que se trata, no puedo decírtelo. —me contesto Billy, mi mejor padre, el único que me quedaba, pero Jake no entraba en si del enojo, y le grito nuevamente.**

**— ¿¡POR QUE NOS IMPIDES VIVIR DONDE QUEREMOS Y LUEGO NOS NIEGAS EL MOTIVO!?—comenzó Jacob a gtritar una vez más. El siempre a sido temperamental.**

**— Porque yo quiero su seguridad y soy el responsable de su cuidado, y ahora me van a hacer caso. —él realmente nunca habia actuado tan autoritariamente, y no me gustaba que lo hiciera.**

**— ¿¡ES UNA BROMA!? ¡ME CANSÉ! Vamos Edd, tenemos que volver por las cosas, volvemos a Forks—Jake me tomo del brazo. Pero Billy se interpuso en la puerta.**

**— ¡No se irán a ningún lado! ¡Los quiero a ambos en La Push donde podamos vigilarlos!**

**— ¡NO! —Y Jacob ya no podía controlar su enojo, estaba tan enfurecido que comenzó a tiritar y a convulsionar. Me estaba apretando el brazo demasiado fuerte, me lastimaba en serio.**

**— ¡Jacob respira! ¡suelta a Edward lo estas lastimando! ¡SAM YA NO PUEDE CAONTROLARCE! —Y Sam Uley, un amigo nuestro entró seguido de los demás chicos del grupo de amigos. Me soltó de la firme garra de Jacob, quien estaba enfurecido y seguia tiritando como loco.**

**— ¡SAL DE ACA EDWARD! —me dijo Sam. Pero yo no podía moverme, al mirarnos a los ojos con Jake, el hermano de mi alma, note en el una bestia a punto de explotar, pero a la ver, un dolor y sufrimiento suplicante.**

**— ¡NO! ¡EDWARD NO SE VA A NINGUN LADO SIN MÍ! ¡SUELTENME USTEDES DOS! — Les gritó a Quil y Embry que lo sostenían de los brazos. — ¡Edward ayúdame! ¡NO PUEDEN RETENERNOS PARA TODA LA VIDA! —yo no podía reaccionar, mi amigo me necesitaba, lo trataban como a un loco. Pero el cada vez se convulsionaba más. Logro soltarse de nuestros amigos, los estampo contra la pared y los empezó a ahorcar. Ellos también tiritaban ahora. Era una escena que no la entendía, mi hermano no era así, nunca fue agresivo, y lo que habia dicho Billy no era un motivo como para actuar de esta forma.**

**Entonces Sam me empujó fuera de la casa. Y me llevó al auto.**

**— ¡No Sam!, tenemos que volver, ¡VAN A MATARSE!**

**— No Edd, no les pasará nada. Ahora vamos a tu nuevo departamento.**

**— No puedo dejarlos así, ¡¿Sam como diablos sabes que tenemos un nuevo departamento?!**

**— Jake me lo dijo. Sube al auto. —respondió apresuradamente, pero yo sabía que mentía, sabía que estaba pensando en como zafar de este embrollo que se habia desatado. Llegamos, me bajé, enojado. Pensaba volver en cuanto él se marchara.**

** Paso toda una noche, larga, e la que no tuve noticias de Jacob, ni de Billy. A la mañana siguiente sonó el telegono que estaba en la recepcion del condominio. Una pequeña había tomado el llamado, y había corrido a buscarme. Era Jake-**

**— ¡Jake! ¡¿estas bien?! Dime que no cometiste una locura...**

**— No, Edward. Pero estuve a punto. —sonaba como si me odiara. Y como si ahora el fuera algo monstruosamente maldito ¿Qué habría hecho?**

**— ¡AHORA VOY PARA ALLÁ!**

**— ¡NO! No vengas, no quiero verte, no puedo estar contigo nunca más. Y no les he hecho daño a nadie, aún.**

**— ¡Jake, se que no me harás daño!**

**— No se trata de eso, no quiero que estés en mi vida. ¡Te odio Edward! Tú te quedas en el Nuevo departamento. No vuelvas a verme nunca más.—quedamos en un silencio en donde se sentía el dolor—Una cosa más, no vuelvas a Forks por favor. —y cortó el teléfono.**

**Yo había hecho lo que él me pidió. Solo por una semana.**

**Luego de haber intentado hablar con él todo el tiempo. Siempre contestaba Billy quien decía que "no estaba" o que "estaba durmiendo". Pero yo no le creía, Jacob me esquivaba.**

**Decidí ir. Pero cuando llegué vi, por una fracción de segundo, a Jake salir corriendo por la puerta trasera hacia el bosque.**

**— Hola hijo, Jacob no esta— me dijo desde la ventana, no me quería abrir la puerta— se ha marchado esta mañana, ha ido a...**

**— No hace falta que me mientas Billy, lo acabo de ver internarse en el bosque— odiaba que me mintieran tanto. Salió a abrirme.**

**— Pasa Edward— Me dijo con cara cansada. Adentro estaban Sam, Quil y Embry. Solo me saludaron con la cabeza, que faltos de cariño, jamás fueron así. **

**— Hola.—dije sobriamente.**

**— Edward yo lamento mucho que tu y Jacob ya no sean amigos.**

**— ¡¿Qué ya no somos amigos?! El ni siquiera me dice porque, pero me odia. ¿no lo has hecho razonar Billy? —le dije muy enfadado.**

**— No, no debo interponerme. Si no te importa Ed, nosotros estábamos por salir a hacer trámites. Podremos hablar luego...**

**— ¡Y ME DICES MÁS MENTIrAS! ¡QUIEN DIRÍA QUE ERES MI FAMILIA! —y salí como flecha de mi hogar, o de mi ex hogar.**

**Subí a mi auto, tenía la vista nublada por las lagrimas. Aceleré, estaba muy dolido y enfurecido, y no estaba en mis cabales. Por eso pasó lo que pasó.**

**Un camión, tenía el paso, y yo en la ruta me le interpuse, este cayo sobre mi auto, y quede inconsciente.**

**Fin Flash back**

Ya no recordaba mas nada después de eso, no sino hasta el fuego y ardor en mis venas.

_Pobre Edward, debe ser muy duro para él perder a su amigo, como quisiera ayudarle._

Oí a Esme decir, ella pensó que no la escucharía.

—No me gusta que me tengan compasion Esme—entonces ella apareció junto a mi.

— ¿Edward como supiste lo que pensaba?

— ¿Estabas pensándolo? ¿no lo dijiste en voz alta?

— No. Edward tu también tienes un poder especial—Jasper se nos había unido, con Emmett de tras.

— ¡Puedes leer las mentes Edd! —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa en el rostro. _Esto sera divertido... mmm a ver... ¿en que estoy pensando? Jasper y Edward besandose._

Me le tire encima riendo por primera vez en muchos días.

— Eres un asco Vampiro pervertido...—seguimos forcejeando y riendo un buen rato.

Ahora sabia que esto seria diferente.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE S. MEYER… MENOS ALGUNOS QUE SON DE MI PROPIA INVENCION, Y OTROS QUE SON DERSONAS REALES, A LOS CUALES LES HE PEDIDO SU PERMISO PREVIAMENTE PARA SER INCLUÍDOS EN MI HISTORIA.**

**

* * *

**

Ahora a leer!

* * *

**Bella POV:**

**En el 2009:**

**Junio**

México, Guatemala, Salvador, Honduras, Cuba, Jamaica, Nicaragua, Costa Rica, Panamá, Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador...

Perú, Lima: un sitio con gente muy cálida y cariñosa (y muy apetitosa... ¡Bella Por favor contrólate!). Aparte de eso, tenían una historia exquisita, y los increíbles paisajes. Los contactos (amigos vampiritos ¿qué más?) de Carlisle nos contaron y mostraron detalladamente la historia y forma de vida de su país.

**Julio**

Bolivia, Brasil, Paraguay, Uruguay...

Argentina, Buenos Aires: un país con seis millones de (de humanos perfectos para la cena...diría un incivilizado ¡NO YO!) habitantes. Los vampiros latinoamericanos nos contaron que tiene la segunda montaña más alta del mundo, "EL ACONCAGUA" situada en Mendoza, y la cadena montañosa mas larga "LA CORDILLERA DE LOS ANDES". Al igual que los otros países de Latinoamérica, tiene una historia interesante, e incomprensible.

**Agosto y Septiembre**

África fue distinta, la historia es mucho más extensa. Se remonta a miles de años atrás. También conocimos la vida vampirica, es extrema. En las tribus indígenas que aun se conservan, los vampiros se hacen llamar dioses, y aprovechan los beneficios de la manipulación.

El mejor de los países que visitamos que Egipto, sin dudas. Inclusive la quisquillosa de mi hermana Rosalie no se quejó por "tantísimas arena".

Estábamos camino a USA en el avión, luego visitaríamos el resto de mundo. Ya habían pasado los tres meses, estábamos perdiéndonos las primeras semanas de clases en el "famoso Instituto de Forks", que debía ser tan aburrido y común como el pueblo mismo.

_Quizás me comporte como "EMO", flagelándome las muñecas, eso sería mas interesante y aterrador para los otros._

— Eso no va a funcionar, no puedes lastimarte. — me dijo mi previsora hermana Alice— además ya intimidamos a la gente naturalmente.

— Alice, 1º solo hacia suposiciones, no soy una "frickie" —Rose rió por lo bajini— y 2º ¿por qué supones que intimidamos a la gente?

— ¿No lo has notado? Nos miran con respeto, miedo y admiración—contesto Rose—solo observa. Señorita, me trae agua. — dijo dirigiéndose a la azafata que estaba más adelante. Esta se volvió y se congeló al ver los ojos potentes de Rose, ahora eran negros como cuando teníamos "sed". Pude escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba y su piel palidecía sudorosa.

— Po-por supuesto se-señorita. —tartamudeo, la mirada aterradora de Rosalie la hacia temblar.

— Basta niña bonita, va a desmayarse lo puedo ver—advirtió Alice a un volumen y velocidad imperceptible a oídos humanos. Y Rose le sonrió tiernamente para darle tranquilidad. Entonces la muchacha se fue.

— Valla...eso fue... interesante, y muy espeluznante ¿cómo pueden lograrlo?

— Tú también puedes pequeña, inténtalo.

— Si, pero no quiero, eso es monstruoso Rose.

— Bueno a mí me gusta mas deslumbrar a los hombres.

— ¡Eso es de regalada Alice!

— Por más que no queramos todo aquel que tenga testosterona se babea.

Se levanto y se destinó a tres adolescentes, de 18 años aproximadamente. Les sonrió pícaramente.

La miraron con la mandíbula caída y su corazón se aceleró. Alice se fue acercando poco a poco al que tenia en frente uno ruludito, ella le susurro al oído "¿cómo te llamas?", el pobre empezó a híper ventilar. El no contesto, y no podía respirar ordenadamente.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los gatos? —se burlo ella, se volvió hacia el amigo rubio— ¿pégale en la cabeza? A ver si despierta.

— S-si...

Ella volvió a mi lado danzarina. El rubio y el tercero que era morocho se volvieron a ver a donde estaba Alice, y al ver a Rose y a mi, empezaron a babear.

La azafata trajo el agua para Rose, y se marcho apresurada.

— Permítanme mostrarles como también se puede infringir seguridad y cariño— tome el vaso de agua y se lo lleve al adolescente en estado de Shock. Este al verme comenzó a suda. Yo le entregue el vaso. —tranquilo cariño—pose mi mano en su hombro cuidando de no tocar su piel con mis heladas manos. —dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Ra-Rayan... ¿tu? —me preguntó sonriendo más pacífico.

— Bella—conteste con una delicada sonrisa—ahora tomate todo el agua, y relájate. — me pare lentamente, y volví a sentarme con una sonrisa triunfante.

El resto del viaje fue aburrido, excepto porque los muchachos se disputaban si venir o no, y además los tres querían a la misma ( por increíble que parezca, me elegían a mi, y no es común, Rose estaba indignada). Al llegar al aeropuerto de New York, Carlisle nos llamo avisando que el también estaba en la ciudad negociando, así es que decidimos esperar a que el se desocupara, y partiríamos a Forks juntos.

— No deberían manipular y experimentar así con los humanos—nos reprimió seriamente cuando le contamos lo sucedido en el avión— sin embargo los humanos son muy intuitivos.

**Edward POV:**  
**En el 2009:  
Agosto  
**  
Luego de que nos dimos cuanta de mi habilidad para leer las mentes, decidimos irnos de Forks. No quería saber nada con ese lugar. No había nada que me atara a él. No volveríamos hasta muchos años, para asegurarme de que todo aquel que me conozca (por no decir Jacob, Billy, Sam, etc.) hubiera muerto.  
Pero esa fecha, la de volver a mi antiguo hogar, había llegado.

Estuvimos en distintas partes del mundo, haciéndonos pasar por cuatro hermanos, a cargo de Esme La supuesta hermana mayor. Ella trabajaba normalmente en inmobiliarias (ella si que sabe convencerte). Jasper Emmett y yo cursábamos, los dos últimos años de la secundaria y el primero de la Universidad, una, y otra, y otra, y otra... vez... para fingir ser humanos. Pero estudiábamos las carreras universitarias, por correspondencia, durante la noche.  
Luego de 74 años, volvemos a Forks, para seguir actuando.  
( Recuento de Edward para carreras estudiadas:  
Emmett: Mecánica y Electromecánica (es muy vago)  
Jasper: Mecánica, Electromecánica, Medicina (y muchas de sus ramas),geografía, paleontología (el era el mejor, podía oler a los fósiles bajo tierra... ¡Tramposo!)  
Yo: Mecánica, Electromecánica, Medicina (y TODAS, cuando digo todas, es en serio, TODAS SUS RAMAS), Arquitectura, y ahora habia empezado Música (tal vez empezara piano en Forks)  
Esme: ni hablar de ella, no termino más, ella tiene 604 años de "vida". )  
Ahora estamos en Alaska, y dentro de unas semanas iríamos al (purgatorio...digo) instituto de Forks.

**Bella POV:**

**En el 2009:  
Septiembre**

Forks (wujuu! ¬¬). al menos había mucho bosque donde cazar.  
La casa que Crlisle (o mansión mejor dicho) construyó estaba bien interno en el frondoso bosque. y era fabulosa y enorme. Pero no estaba amueblada, aún.

— ¡Carlisle es increíble! —dijimos al unísono Rose y yo, el rió dulcemente, nos miraba a las tres como si esta imagen fuera su deseo realmente.

— Si, sabía que les gustaría. Pensaba dejar que tú decoraras la casa, Bella y que la amueblaras. Toma—me tendió una tarjeta de crédito con mi nombre— Luego del instituto vas a Port Ángeles en el auto, y compras lo que desees, envíalo con camiones, tu sabes mejor ¿no?

— Pero... Carlisle ¿cómo supiste que adoro el diseño de interiores?

— Bueno, tus hermanas me dijeron, y yo solo quería consentirlas a las tres.

— ¿Las tres?

— Pues ¿no han visto toda la casa? Hay un subsuelo pequeñito que las espera. Allí están las escaleras.

Bajamos las tres como flechas, allí habían tres habitaciones, una mas grande que la otra.

La más grande tenía dos autos y una motocicleta CBX Twister Honda nueva, y dos autos, el de Carlisle, su Mercedes y un Porche rojo fogoso, con un moño y una nota.

— "Para la Pequeña Rosalie, que disfrutes del viento en tu cabello" — Alice y yo la miramos atónitas (un auto, una tarjeta, que mas podíamos esperar! ) — Wow niña, menudo regalo. Dice algo más mmm... "la habitación contigua también te pertenece, pensé un taller mecánico, alguien me dijo que te gustan los motores. Solo falta que tú lo equipes."

— Ahh! Grandioso... ¡Gracias Carlisle! — Alice carraspeó— ah y Alice amor...

— Ya no bobees...

Fuimos a ver la segunda habitación. Tenia diez metros cuadrados al menos, estaba vacía, pero había un sobre en la puerta. Lo tome y saque un papel y una tarjeta de crédito igual a la mía, pero con los datos de Rose.

— Dice "queda otra habitación, gracias Alice por no delatarme y arruinar la sorpresa a las chicas, sabes que la tercer habitación es tuya."

— Oh! ¡Pues ha sido difícil contener este secretito Carlisle! —grito Alice. Las tres reímos

— ¿Y bien, de que va la otra habitación? — pregunté.

— Bueno allí emprenderé mi proyecto de modas, será mi taller de costura y diseño. Está vacío también. Y tu lo amoblaras Bella.

— Ok.

— ¿Y la motocicleta? —pregunto Rosalie.

— Oh... es de Bella por...

— Ahhhh! ¡NO! ¡¿DE VERDAD?

— Si, solo que no te fijaste, también tiene una nota. —me contesto Alice. Salí picando al garaje. Y allí estaba MI motocicleta. Tome mi nota y cuando iba a leerla, Carlisle la recito a mis espaldas.

— "Acelera lo que quieras, ve lo mas lejos que quieras llegar, renueva tu adrenalina Bella". Me contaron que amas lo extremo también. — entonces me abalance en sus brazos, como podía ser tan generoso.

— Oh... nos estas consintiendo mucho Carlisle—los dos reímos.

— Bueno ya ha amanecido ¿están bien saciadas? Porque en una hora y media harán segundo año de la secundaria por segunda vez.

— Mmm... —las tres nos quejamos.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por su tiempo!**

**Reviews por favor!**

**Besos!**


End file.
